Transformers heroes leader coranation
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream has been chosen to be the winglord's successor and when the old winglord's time comes he will become the next leader of Vos. The winglord has been Starscream's teacher for the longest of times and see everything even Starscream taking his place as winglord the leader of all flying transformers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 successor

 _Did you know Starscream is the star student of Strongwind the winglord the leader of Vos? He sees that Starscream has plenty of potential. Even his friends met the winglord in his phone talks with Starscream. Since he has no living relatives he has a surprise for Starscream he is going to be his successor but Starscream has something to accomplish first._

Starscream woke up. "What a lovely day," Starscream said. He walked outside. When made it to a cliff he was hit in the head with a rock. "Thundercracker that is so not funny!" Starscream shouted. "Sorry, my fault." Skywarp said. "Skywarp why are you trying to break rocks? Thundercracker helps everyone with that." Starscream said. Skywarp looked confused so he went to see what Thundercracker was up to. He apparently was doing a music class Trevor's music class. Starscream discovered the problem. So he explained it to the twins and our animated friends. "Late last night I got package from the winglord I opened it it was a book." Starscream said and he explained that in the book was ancient phrase to control the star fragment jewels was in it he read it. "Destiny of one becomes another's, and creates unknown power. That I don't get." So he went to bed. Then realized t switched up the jewels and some of the other bots talents. Then Starscream found solution. "Hey Trevor," Starscream said. "Yes Starscream?" trevor answered. "Thundercracker needs help with his music class can you help?" Starscream asked. "I don't know," Trevor said. "What do you know about Thundercraker?" Starscream asked. "He's my friend." Trevor answered and fixed and Trevor returned to normal. "Great now we need your help." Starscream said.

 _A true blue friend helps friend in need a friend will be there to help them see a true blue friend help see the light that shines from a true blue friend._

Everyone was returned to normal. "I know how to fix the phrase!" Starscream said. "Together we are friends, allies and comrades we create strength of a team and our destinies are intertwined and when all of us come together as one there is power that can't beat!" Starscream said and put the book down. Then the jewels glowed and other bots special weapons and fired beams of light that hit Starscream and cloaked and disappeared in a bright flash of light. "He's gone!" Hot shot shrieked.

"Starscream was someplace. "Hello," Starscream said. Then Strongwind came up. "Congratulations Starscream I knew you could do it." Strongwind said. "Winglord, I don't get it what did I do?" Starscream asked. "You did something amazing today not even something that a great Seeker like Metoerfire couldn't do because he doesn't understand trust and working with others like you do, you've prove you're ready." Strongwind said. "Ready? Ready for what?" Starscream asked. _You'vecome such a long, long way and I've watched you from that very first day. To see how might grow to see what you might do to see what you've been through and all the things that made me proud of you. It's time now for new change to have come you've grown up and your new life has begun to go where you will to see what you will see to see what you will be for it is time for you to fulfill your destiny!_ Starscream was surround by shining stars.

Everyone looked outside and star landed in front of them. "Starscream is that you?" I asked. Starscream stood up and spread his wings that must of gotten folded on his back the wings were bigger and longer and he had a new color scheme not just red with white but with touches of sky blue on his wings and arms and legs. "I've never seen any thing like it." Hot shot said. His Autobot symbol looked different. It was a Autobot symbol with wings much different from the elite guards' from what Hot shot showed me they looked like. "You look just like a winglord." Sunstorm said. "That's because he is one or he will be he is my successor." Strongwind said. Demolisher did a spit take and Slingshot was mad because some of it got on him. Snow cat laughed. Starscream was surprised. Then the corronation for the prince began. Starscream now knew he was the prince of a winglord and one day will rule over Vos like his teacher before him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 attack on a princess.

Starscream was glad to be the next winglord but also nervous but it also meant that little Stardust was a princess and she had a little brother named Cometscream. But Cometscream was not even a year and half old and he can't talk yet. Stardust plays with Crash and some other sparklings from other units she even plays with Trevor's little sister Lisa and Matt's younger brothers and sisters. Stardust was always up for a game even painting and drawing with Hannah and playing music with Trevor. Trevor says she is an expert on the bongos. Stardust loved her family. But know one knew that someone had their eyes on the young seeker.

"Daddy can I go to the park and play? Please, please, please?" Stardust begged. "Of course you can but be careful okay. Remember mom and I won't be back for a while we're going to be at a specail meeting for the fliers of Cybertron." Starscream told his little daughter because he loved her so much. She wasn't going the park alone her friends Crash and some other sparklings from other units would be there along with Trevor's little sister Lisawho was about to turn 10. Stardust was enjoying herself. "Hey guys lets have race!" She suggested. Everyone liked that idea. "First one to that large maple tree is the winner." She said. "On your mark get set go!" Lisa said. And the sparklings took off running. Stardust was ahead when she got to the large maple tree some mech was there. "Hello," She said to him. The mech stared at her with cold and steely gazed. Stardust becoming becoming very scared decided it would be a good idea to run and hide. She turned around before she could take step the mech grabbed her roughly Stardust shrieked. He grabbed her arm too hard she could barely feel energon circulating through it. It was so bad her arm was going numb. "Let go your hurting my arm!" She said. "Be quiet seeker and you're not going anywhere." The mech answered in a harsh tone. "Help somebody anybody help! CRASH! GUYS! HELP ME!" Stardust cried as the grip on her arm got tighter. "I told you shut up! And you better do it you no good rotten seeker." The mech roared. Crash and the others heard Stardust's cries for help and start to run over to where Stardust was. The mech began to transform and Stardust was slammed in to his cockpit he locked the door and sped off. Crash saw what happened she was the second fastest runner there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 rescued

Starscream Slipstream made it home everyone was gather looked worried. Skywarp saw them "come quickly it's important." Skywarp said. "What's going on?' Slipstream asked. "Some transformer took Stardust and we're looking for footage of him off of Lazerbeak." I said. "What some mech took my kid!?" Starscream said. "I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry if I was faster." Crash sobbed. "Calm down sweetie it's not your fault. Plus he could have taken you too." Demolisher said while trying to calm down his daughter. Starscream came over. "Okay Crash tell me what happened and what this mech looked like." Starscream told her. "Okay we were having a race and Stardust started calling for help and I saw the mech he was big." Crash said. "How big?" About the size of Optimus but not as big as Megatron." Crash answered. "Okay, go on." Starscream said. "He was green, blue and gray." Crash said. 'Alright," Starscream said. "He turned into a four wheeled vehicle." Crash said. "Okay that narrows it down." Starscream said. "Hey Lazerbeak got shot of his face." Trevor said. "Okay let's take a look." Biglaw an Autobot law officer said. They zoomed in on the mech's face. Biglaw ran it through the data base. "His name is Callus, he was once an Autobot soldier. He kept guard at a prison but many prisoner deaths all fliers mostly seekers. In a fact all the prisoners that died there were fliers. He was discharged for it and sent to another planet and has had hard time adapting to being a common business bot." Biglaw said. "But why would he take a child in broad daylight where there are many witnesses?" Skywarp asked. "Not bright one I'll read a little further into it." Biglaw said. "He hates all flying transformers even ones on his own faction because a flier a seeker fugitive going by the name of Spear, killed his best friend and his uncle. So he vowed to kill all fliers." Biglaw said with harsh tone. Everyone looked confused. "Seekers and fliers have been known to be strong fighters," Thundercracker said. I realized something. "Callus wanted to get Stardust while she is young and helpless." I explained. "That's terrible!" They said.

Callus stopped at an old warehouse. He transformed and began to drag Stardust in. "Stop let me go! Take me home! Your hurting my arm!" Stardust cried. "Be quiet!" Callus snarled. He locked the door and turned one the single light-bulb. He let go of Stardust's arm and she ran for the door. Callus stood in front of her and slapped her across the face. Stardust fell to the floor. She shook her head. Nobody has ever hit her before not even Megatron has raised a single hand against her. The only thing she got when she was bad was time out. "I want to go home! Let me go home! I want my mommy and daddy!" Stardust cried while rubbing her sore face. "Be quiet!" Callus said hitting her again. Stardust was terrified.

"Lazerbeak found where he went, to place full of abandoned warehouses." Matt said. "Good we know where he is lets get him." Starscream said.

Stardust screamed and cried Callus kept hitting her and cutting her. She began to crawl to a far part of the warehouse looking for place to hide. "Get back here seeker! You little murderer all seekers like you are murderers!" Callus said. Stardust didn't understand sweet little Stardust wouldn't hurt fly. Starscream, Hot shot, Side swipe, Wheeljack and Biglaw went out to go save Stardust.

Callus was about to continue his assault then he heard the sound of approaching transformers. "Oh no they probably won;t like this or thank me for killing this little seeker before it could become a killer." He mumbled to himself. Then Biglaw broke through the door. Side swipe jumped on Callus and just like his parents before him he slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on him before he had chance to react. Starscream ran in and saw the room it was horrific. Energon here and there and he saw Stardust curled into a ball sobbing. "Stardust sweetie answer daddy." Starscream said. "Daddy? Is that you?" She whispered. "Yes it's me," Starscream answered. "I want to go home to the base are going back to the base we call home?" She asked. "Yes we are but you're going to the med-bay you're hurt." Starscream said picking her up. Stardust shrieked when he picked her up and she grabbed her father's armor sobbing. "Call Optimus and tell him we need a warp gate." Starscream and said and they agreed. "Let me finish her and him!" Callus said pointing at Starscream and Stardust. Side swipe called Optimus and the warp gate opened and brought them to the base Stardust was taken to the med-bay unfortunately just Ratchet available because Sawblade, Knockout, Red alert and Amby were out doing many emergency surgeries.

Starscream and everyone were waiting outside what seemed like forever. Then both Ratchet came out with relieved looks on their faces. "She's going to be alright, but she gave us quite the scare." Ratchet said. "Yes she lost much energon but she is going to be alright." Ratchet said. "May my wife and I see our daughter?" Starscream asked. "Of course but she won't wake up for a while she is under the anesthesia." Ratchet said. "And I called Amby, Red alert, Sawblade and Knockout they will be here soon because they finished and want to help." I said. "Good." Optimus said. I even saw Megatron look happy that Stardust was alright I guess his spark isn't made of stone.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 recovery part 1

Starscream and Slipstream walked in and saw Stardust fast asleep in the bed lying on her front. "Good thing you told us all about, seeker physiology, so we can care for her right the poor dear," Our Ratchet said. Starscream and Slipstream made it to their sleeping daughter's bedside. Slipstream stroked her head. Starscream pulled something out it was Stardust's plush frog Cherry her favorite toy. Stardust began to stir. She opened her optics. "Hey sweetie," Slipstream said. "Where am I?" Stardust asked. "In the med-bay," Starscream answered. "I want my room," Stardust whimpered. "Not till you're all better." Starscream said. "But Cherry is in there!" Stardust said. "Don't worry I got Cherry right here." Starscream said while handing it to her. Stardust grabbed it and yawned. "Thank you daddy." She said . "Do you remember what happened?" Slipstream asked. "No," Stardust answered. "Trauma induced amnesia quite common in cases like this." Ratchet said. "It's for the best she doesn't have to remember." Amby said. Stardust fell looked at his daughter's back. "Sweet Cybertron, her wings!" He said. "I'm so sorry her wings were so badly damaged we couldn't salvage them and none of us are experts on fliers such as seekers so we don't know we can restore her abilities to fly." Sawblade said. "I know Strongwind he has few medics who are fliers no doubt he will find a medic that will do a proper wing replacement surgery." Starscream said and left to call him.

Strongwind picked up the com. "Hello Starscream for what do I own this pleasure," Strongwind said. "Stardust was attack by a mech and her wings were so badly damaged they had to be removed and our medics are not experts on seeker models and I was wondering if you can send a medic to handle it?" Starscream asked. "Of course any child will be helped by seekers you can count on that I will send one of the best medics to help." Strongwind said. "Thank you, see you later." Starscream said hanging up and he had one more thing to do he had a bone to pick with Callus. Starscream made his way towards the brig. Biglaw saw him. "Starscream why are you going in there?" He asked him. Starscream didn't answer. Starscream walked straight in. Callus looked at him, Starscream punched him in the face. "So you like to beat up sparklings how would you feel if some bot beat up your kid!" Starscream growled. Callus began to cuss. Biglaw came in. "Starscream stand down," Optimus said for he and Megatron had come in to. "That mech hurt my daughter! And now she doesn't have wings now!" Starscream yelled. "The little seeker had to die there should be no more seekers all of you are murderers!" Callus barked. "Well seekers don't like it when kids are in danger back on Cybertron we're called defenders of the innocent." Starscream said. "She would become a killer I know it," Callus said. "Stardust?! She wouldn't hurt a fly," Optimus said. "Starscream head out here we'll handle him and I bet Stardust needs you," Megatron said even Megatron could stand to see young being harmed his sparkling sitter hit him once and she was fired by his father and his father and uncle never raised a hand against him. Starscream left the brig grumbling. "Why did you defend that killer?" Callus asked. "Not all fliers are the same Starscream is father trying to keep his young safe." Optimus said and Callus kept on being grumpy. Biglaw managed to get him to confess.

Starscream saw Stardust fast asleep with Cherry tight her arms. Starscream stroked her head. Then he received word that the seeker medic has arrived. "Hi my name is Blowingstorm. So let's take look at our patient." He said. He walked in saw Stardust sound asleep holding on to her toy. "Such precious sparkling who would attack something that looks this sweet and innocent." He said. Skywarp and Thundercracker were there. Blowingstorm pulled back the bandages Skywarp gasped and turned away at the sight. Blowingstorm looked at it. "Do you think you can fix her?" Slipstream asked. "Of course looks like a full wing replacement with flight gears need need to be replaced a very simple surgery and with my help she will fly with ease." He reassured.

Stardust woke up after he left. "Mommy, Daddy?" She said trying to get up. "Don't do that sweetie lie down." Starscream said. "I can't feel my wings why can't I?' She asked. Starscream sighed and said. "The reason why you can't feel them is because you don't have any," "What?!" Stardust shrieked and began to cry. "What's going on?" Red alert asked. "Stardust found out her wings are gone and she's upset." Slipstream explained. "You're getting new better wings made especially for you." Red alert said. "But I want my wings!" Stardust cried. "Leave her be," Blowingstorm said. Red alert turned around. "She has good reason to be upset many seekers are upset by the loss of their wings, their part of our identity. She calm down after awhile don't worry." He told him. Starscream got an idea and brought in Thundercracker. "Hey sweetie," Thundercracker said. "Uncle Thundercracker my wings are gone." She cried. "I know the same thing happened to me I got full wing replacement surgery and I was fine and you will be fine too." He said. "But I want my wings!" She said again. "I know but I made these new wings mine I put on my color decal and got a new symbol on it and now they're mine." he said. "I understand will you still teach me how to fly?" She asked. "Of course." He said. Stardust went back to sleep holding Cherry close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Recovery part 2

Stardust was wheeled out of the operating room. "Alright lets move her to the bed carefully." Blowingstorm said. She was placed on the bed ever so carefully and Starscream placed her plush frog Cherry right next o her. "How did it go?" Starscream asked. "It went perfectly, so there is nothing worry about and all the medics who helped me deserve credit." Blowingstorm said with a smile.

Stardust woke up awhile later. "Daddy, Mommy do I have my new wings?" She asked. "Yes you do but mommy is with your little brother." Starscream answered. "Oh," Stardust said.

Cometscream kept on crying. "Shh, it's alright sweetie," Slipstream said. She walked over to the pictures. Cometscream saw Stardust's picture reached for it and cried. Slipstream saw this. "Oh, you just want your sister. I'm sure Ratchet won't mind." Slipstream said. "Hey," Ratchet said when slipstream came up. Slipstream explained the situation. Ratchet saw no harm in it so he let her in.

"Hey Stardust you have a visitor." Slipstream said. "Who?" Stardust asked. "Your little brother Cometscream he misses you." Slipstream said. Stardust saw her little brother. "Cometscream," She said. "Stardust," Cometscream said. "He said my name, properly this time." She said. "Yes he sure did." Starscream said. Stardust fell asleep.

Two weeks later. Stardust was awake and finishing off her snack. Her wings were feeling much better. She was about to finish her last day of physical therapy. "Okay Stardust just 4 more," Blowingstorm said. Stardust did four more big wing stretches. "Good job just one more exercise and you will be done with physical therapy wich means after to day all you need is some cosmetic repairs." Blowingstorm said. Stardust finished her exercises and sat down.

"Hey Starscream," Sunstreaker said. "Yes Sunstreaker?" Starscream asked. "I will be glad to do Stardust's cosmetic repairs," Sunstreaker said. "Thank you so much my friend." Starscream said. "No problem no parent should go through this with a child." Sunstreaker said. So the next Stardust's cosmetic repairs will start.

Stardust was giggling because it tickled. "Don't worry sweet thing I'm almost finished." Sunstreaker said. "There all done," He said. Stardust looked great and she felt great too.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 things are unclear.

Starscream was with the leaders. Megatron, Optimus prime, and Strongwind. "It's just all of you have your place and I don't think I have one." Starscream said and made it for the terrace of Vos' palace.

 _"it isn't that I'm not grateful for everything that I've earned for all the adventures and journeys I have had every lesson I have learned but wonder what to do now, what my role for now is meant to be I do how to get to a future I can hardly reach, I have these new wings I wear this crown I'm leader this true but things still so unclear to me just to do now. I want to have purpose, want to do all that I can, I want to make contribution. I want to my place." Starscream sang. Strongwind came up. "Your destiny is uncertain and that is hard to take but it will become much clearer with every new choice you make" Strongwind sang. "Patience is never easy I understand wanting more. I know how hard it is to wait to spread wings and soar!" Megatron sang. "But you stand here for reason you're gifted and you are strong, that crown is upon your for you belong!" Optimus sang. "Know that your time is coming soon as time goes around and the seasons go right through and as love has it's place in universe you're a leader you'll play your part." The leaders sang. "We understand you wanting more a chance to shine a chance to soar!" Megatron sang. "Soon a day will come where everything turns around," Optimus sang. "Know that your time is coming soon as time goes around and the seasons go right through as love has its place in the universe you're a leader you'll play your part." The leaders sang. "You're a leader you'll play your part." Strongwind sang._

"Don't worry your time will come Starscream. You can handle it." Strongwind said. "Thanks," Starscream said.

Starscream's time would come in couple of weeks.

P.S. Not _**Starscream's**_ _ ** FUALT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Winglord Starscream

Starscream was on earth helping with many things. "Daddy! Daddy!" Stardust called. Starscream came over. "What is it?" He said. "Hannah wants all of us here so she can draw a picture." Stardust said. "Okay," He said and they all posed. And I went right to drawing.

In Vos. "Winglord Strongwind, some of the seekers are waiting the call to start flight practice." A soldier said. "Alright," Strongwind said getting up. The training was finished and Strongwind went inside he was over come by rush of dizziness and collapsed. "Winglord!" A soldier said.

Ring! Ring! the com rang. "I got it," Thundercracker called. "This Acewind head of Vos intelligence." The seeker on the screen said. "This Thundercracker why, are you calling?" Thundercracker asked. "I need to speak to Starscream," Acewind said. "Okay, STARSCREAM COM FOR YOU!" Thundercracker shouted. Starscream came over and everyone did due Thudercracker's shouting. "It's a call from Cybertron from city state of Vos they want to speak to you." Thundercracker told Starscream. "Starscream here," Starscream answered. "Starscream this is important and all of you must hear." Acewind said. "Okay we're listening." Starscream said. "Strongwind fell ill today and cannot handle his responsibilities." Acewind said. "Oh no is he?" Starscream said. "Don't worry he's recovering, but he said he needs you to help with the new flight trainees both are Autobot and Decepticon." Acewind said. "I understand how long will I be needed? Because my team needs me." Starscream said. "When Strongwind recovers." Acewind said. "Will he recover?" Skywarp asked. "I don't know keep in mind how old Strongwind is the medics said it doesn't look to good." Acewind explained.

So Starscream left to train the new seeker trainees. "Okay I'm Strongwind's successor Starscream I'm here to teach you," Starscream said. "Okay," They said. Starscream started instructing. One of the youngest from the ones who were just starting to learn how to fly was crying. "Whats wrong?' Starscream asked. "I can't seem to right myself for turns." The mech cried. "I'll show you how," Starscream said and he showed the youngling how it was done. "You think you've got the hang of it?" Starscream asked. "Yes sir thank you." The youngling said.

2 weeks later. Strongwind still hasn't recovered he is now on his deathbed. "Starscream," Acewind said. "Yes," Starscream said. "Strongwind wishes to talk to you." Acewind said. "Why?" Starscream asked. "It's important I'm afraid he's dying," Acewind said. Starscream walked into Strongwind's room. "Sir you want to speak to me?" Starscream said. Strongwind spoke. "It's your time, you will now take your place as winglord." Strongwind said. "But I don't know if I'm ready," Starscream said. "You're ready I know it." Strongwind said holding onto Starscream's hand. "You think so?" Starscream asked. "I know so," Strongwind said and died. Starscream bowed his head. "Acewind was standing there with medics. "He's gone," Starscream said. Starscream called us from Cybertron and told us about Strongwind's death. "Oh no," I said. Marcy whimpered. "My coronation as winglord is in a couple of days and I would like you all to be there." Starscream said so we left for Cybertron.

Coronation day. Starscream was standing there and was crown winglord. "May a present Winglord Starscream." Zapstrike said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Bounty hunters

We were on a mission. And A Bounty hunters came out of now where. A flying Autobot.

Starscream saved the Autobot's hide. "Thank you." For saving me from the driods, and you don't know it but the driods but a bounty on your head. Because they are aware of your abilities." The Autobot said. "What's your name?" Starscream asked. "Flameburst." He said. "Why do you want to turn in your own kind?" Side swipe asked. "Because I need the ransom money because some other driods are hold my wife for ransom. Without my wife I no longer wish to live." Flameburst said.

So They planned a rescue. And They saved his wife. And the captors were arrested. "Thank you some much winglord Starscream may I join you're flying troops?" Flameburst asked. "Of course you can you saved my life and I saved yours and you're my friend and you're welcome to be apart of Vos' army." Starscream said. "Thank you so much." Flameburst said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 special delivery

Starscream has been leader of Vos for a few months. And Flameburst and his wife are going to have a sparkling. She is really Starting to show reminded Starscream of when his Slipstream was expecting his children. Flameburst said Stardust was very beautiful little femme and Cometscream was handsome young mech.

Today Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Flameburst and Flameburst's wife Vastwind were on a hike. But about two hours into the hike Vastwind went into labor. They found a large cave to stop in to help. "I'll call the team and tell them to bring the medics." Skywarp said. "Flameburst try to keep Vastwind relaxed." Starscream said. "Okay!" Flameburst called.

Skywarp got off the com. "Only Amby said they'll be here in six hours because the warp gate is down and many wounded soldiers came in so they will be awhile." Skywarp said. "I'll do it, I have had helped my wife deliver two sparklings so I can handle it." Starscream said. "Wait! Starscream remember back in the academy when we were dissecting techno rats you froze up!" Thundercracker said. "Don't worry I can handle this." Starscream said.

Flameburst decided to wait outside. "Okay you three just talk I'll handle this. And Skywarp let us know when everyone is going to get here." Starscream said. "Yes sir," Skywarp said. Starscream went into the cave to help deliver the sparkling. "So what are your hobbies?" Thundercracker asked. "Collecting rocks." Flameburst answered.

They continued to talk for about six hours then Starscream came out he was holding something and he was smiling. "Flameburst," Starscream said. "Is this my?" Flameburst asked. "Yes it's your son. Support his head." Starscream said handing the sparkling to him. The medics came. "The sparkling was delivered?!" Red alert said. "But by who?" Amby asked. "Starscream did," Thundercracker said. "You did?!" The medics said. "Starscream nodded. Amby gave the sparkling a check up and he was healthy and so was the mother. "You did a good job Starscream for a bot whose not Medic." Red alert said. "Thank you," Starscream said. "You're welcome." Red alert said.

The sparkling began to cry. "Starscream your father I don't what to do," Flameburst said. "Whats wrong?" Starscream asked. "I can't get Starscream to stop crying," Flameburst answered. Starscream was shocked Flameburst named his son after him. "You named your son after me?" Starscream asked. "Yes I'm so grateful to you, you saved my life and wife's life and you delivered my son. It's the least I could do." Flameburst said. Flameburst handed his sparkling to Starscream. "Hey Starscream don't let the others bots tease you it's good name." Starscream told the sparkling named after him.


End file.
